Callisto
Callisto was a mutant with enhanced senses. Biography Original Timeline ''X-Men: The Last Stand Callisto was a mutant, leader of the group called Omegas. She assists with her fellows to Magneto's speech and decides to join him. As a sign of her loyalty, she tracks for him the location of Mystique, held prisoner by the Government, thanks to her powers. She soons becomes one of the generals of the new Brotherhood of Mutants and, with Juggernaut and Arclight, she accompanies Magneto to recruit the Phoenix. Once at the Greys' place, the Brotherhood engages a battle against the X-Men, come to bring back Jean to the X-Mansion. Callisto and Arclight fight Storm and manage to beat her, but the battle is interrupted by the rage of the Phoenix. At the end of the fight, Phoenix joins the team and Callisto comes back to the Brotherhood's base in the forest with Magneto. During the battle in Alcatraz Island, Callisto attacks Storm, wanting to settle down things with her once and for all. She proves to be more than a match for her, but eventually Storm pushes her against an iron net and than electrocutes her. Character traits Callisto was a haughty mutant, who shows her pride to belong to the mutant race with tattoos all over her body and face. She's a charismatic leader with strong will and character, and she accepts to follow someone else's orders only if she finds an even more charismatic and strong person, like Magneto, who manages to gain her trust with his ideologies and charm. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Power Detection:' Callisto possessed the unique power to sense other mutants' presence and location, and she can understand the nearby mutants' powers with her superhuman senses. *'Superhuman Senses:' Callisto possesses far more senses than a normal human. *'Superhuman Speed:' Callisto possesses far more speed than a normal human. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Callisto possesses far more reflexes than a normal human. Abilities *'Advanced Hand-To-Hand Combatant/Martial Artist:' Callisto was a formidable fighter and a skilled martial artist. Relationships *Magneto - Boss. *Arclight - Subordinate. *Quill - Subordinate. *Psylocke - Subordinate. *Multiple Man - Teammate. *Pyro - Teammate. *Spike - Subordinate. *Juggernaut - Teammate. *Phat - Subordinate. *Storm - Enemy. *X-Men - Enemies. *Leech - Enemy. *Warren Worthington II - Enemy. Appearances/Actresses *Earth-10005 (1 film) **X-Men: The Last Stand'' (First appearance) - Dania Ramirez Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *The version of Callisto portrayed in the movie is much younger than her comic books counterpart. She has the locating power belonging to her teammate Caliban and lacks of her trademark, the patch on the right eye. *In the X-Men: The Last Stand novelization, Callisto is revealed to be born in the Dominican Republic. It is also said that, prior to join Magneto's Brotherhood of Mutants she was the leader of the Marauders. *In the comics, Callisto was the leader of the Morlocks and in the film, she is the leader of the Omegas. Gallery ''X-Men: The Last Stand'' 3821385_main.jpg|Callisto and the Omegas. Callisto x3TLS.png Immagine.JPG|Callisto fighting Storm. Electrocution.PNG|Calisto electrocuted to death by Storm. 200px-Callisto_-_X-Men_The_Last_Stand_001.jpg|Promotional image. Category:X-Men characters Category:Omegas members Category:Brotherhood of Mutants members Category:Henchmen Category:Villains Category:Mutants Category:Class 3 mutants Category:Characters with Super Speed Category:Characters with Super Agility Category:Characters with Animal-like powers Category:Earth-10005 Category:Earth-10005 Deceased